kingdoms_of_alantrafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Vumire
Historic of Name Vumire is named after a famous mountain top which is culturally sacred, not allowed to be mined or touched except in pilgrimage season. Capital City Nevia. Resources Depends primarily on Gravel and Gold, followed by Ground Crops and Grains (the 4 Gs) Industry Farming and mining for raw resources ishe main industry Trade Needs lumber from Kunsin, Pippir, and any other kingdom that will sell it, and needs almost every secondary product. The raw for secondary is a bit unfortunate but makes them less dependent. Economy A poor nation that depends on gold to make any sort of profit, everything else keeps it afloat and it struggles quite a bit internationally. Currency Currency is the Rokym, a dark grey sort of coin in units of 1,3,5,7,11,17,31. International Relations A weak nation on all counts, liked as much as they can be - they haven't had the best luck overall in terms of long term trading contracts. It tends to be a pitied nation and sometimes will lean on that, depending on its government. Current Government Currently Sarny and her much, much younger brother who she essentially rules in the stead of. She is a strong ruler of a weak country, trying to use her youth to pull the country out of its decline. Position of Slavery Loosely anti-slave; does allow slaves to pass through but not stay for any means. This is something they are trying to fix. Education Schooling has become institutualized, one of the only nations that has, and is required at a young age. This is hard to enforce and may prove useful in the coming years to the country's growth. Local Vigilantes Vigilantes here are actually mostly teachers, or those with a teaching or tutor attitude, who have pushed quietly and publicly for education as their primary duty. Language Primarily Irrian; Coso in east Holidays Drall is the joyful celebration of liberty, with lots of music, nudity, and horses. There is also a day of temple cleansing as well as lighting of the winter fire. Religion Louks is highly respected here. Marriage and Sexuality Couples are always hetero and have persecuted anything other than heterosexual relationships: brothels and such as unheard of, illegal, very under the table. Naming System Arbitrary first name and a matriarchal last name. Food The equivalent of a steamed salad, a bit peculiar, but greens and a carbohydrate are steamed and laid all together. Fashion Clothing tends to be layered, including large hats, and layered fabrics, skirts, sometimes sheer over floral. A traditional garb would have sheer clothe layered over a solid colour. Predominant Art Forms Gardening and landscaping of all things is one of their passions, considering otherwise drab demeanor. Tourism of their gardens often saves the industry. Medicine All healing and medicine is based on charms and various lesser magic tokens. Magic Prevalence Vumire is the production heart of lesser magics in the East and has a lot, and relies on a lot. General Appearance Skin is thicker, somewhat leathery, and always on the pink side, everyone is birthmarked either by genetics or branded at birth, for unique features. Thick skin prevents pain. Category:Kingdoms